In both traditional brick-and-mortar stores and e-commerce sites, customers often purchase or otherwise consume items that are illustrated in images. In other words, consumers live in a world of images and may naturally react to what they see. For example, subsequent emotions about likes, dislikes, and ownership of image items may influence consumers' purchasing behavior.
However, while the customer may purchase a desired item illustrated in an image, in many instances the customer may not know from where the items may be purchased. For example, the customer may encounter an image containing a desired item while reading a blog and it may not be clear where this item may be purchased. As such, companies continue to explore techniques to enable customers and other users to more easily identify content providers (e.g., merchants) that sell or otherwise offer particular items found in images. Unfortunately, current systems are not equipped to help direct users to merchants that sell items illustrated in images found outside the merchant's store. As such, there is often a broken link between the desire to purchase and the action to purchase.